1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to particulate material separators and more specifically it relates to an air separator system for separating particulate material into coarse and fine particles without utilizing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gravel separators have been in use for years. Typically, conventional gravel separator devices require the utilization of significant amounts of water to separate the gravel into course and fine materials.
One of the main problems with conventional gravel separators is that they require significant amounts of water which is not available in all locations. Another problem is that the water within the separated gravel cools the temperature of the asphalt within an asphalt mixer thereby requiring more time and energy to heat the asphalt to the desired temperature.
Examples of separating devices designed for other uses include U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,110 to Gay; U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,680 to Crites; U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,650 to Crites; U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,357 to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 441,372 to Morse; U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,993 to Sturtevant; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,483 to Kolacz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,668 to Hornbostel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,015 to Toensfeldt; U.S. Pat. No. 1,367,637 to Sturtevant; U.S. Pat. No. 687,266 to Raymond which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for separating particulate material into coarse and fine particles without utilizing water. Conventional gravel separators require significant amounts of water which is undesirable.
In these respects, the air separator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating particulate material into coarse and fine particles without utilizing water.